


Sugar Thief

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Thief

Art by: Elfqueen55

Spock didn't want to admit it but he found Jim's lips on his neck the most delightful thing ever.

It made his toes curl and his ears would often turn a darker shade of green.

Jim was a sugar thief, or was it the salty skin that he was addicted to?

He would lick upon that nape, and wouldn't stop.

It made Spock lose control that only Jim was entitled to see. 

And Jim was hungry for more, lots of other sugary places to devour.


End file.
